Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (10 - 9 \times 10)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (1 + (10 - 90)) \times 5 $ $ = (1 + (-80)) \times 5 $ $ = (1 - 80) \times 5 $ $ = (-79) \times 5 $ $ = -79 \times 5 $ $ = -395 $